Blog użytkownika:Izka4/A co by było gdyby... (wszystkie rozdziały)
Rozdział 1 O to nowy sezon! Zapraszam do czytania Narrator A co by było gdyby Adrien i Marinette znaliby się tylko z widzenia. Chodziliby razem do szkoły, ale nie przejmowaliby się co robią. A co by było gdyby Biedronka i Czarny Kot byliby tylko przyjaciółmi. Kot by nie kochał Biedry tylko lubił. Biedra by nie kochała Kota tylko lubiła. A co by było gdyby wykluczyć MariChat, LadyNoir, Ladrien i Adrienette? Co by było? A może przejść do rzeczy? Nie. Powiem tą historie odpoczątku. Jest piękny ciepły dzień. Do szkoły nie przyszła ani Marinette ani Adrien. Dlaczego Adrien nie przyszedł? Opowiem, no może nie ja, tylko Adrien. Adrien Nie poszedłem dzisiaj do szkoły, ponieważ muszę lecieć do Australii na pokaz mody. Mój ojciec ma tam pokaz mody, a ja muszę lecieć tam by nosić jego ciuchy, dawać autografy i robić selfii z fankami. Gdyby tylko ze mną poleciał byłoby nawet spoko, ale NIE musi jeszcze coś załatwić! Szkoda, że nie ma mamy! Gdyby tylko tutaj była. Przez głośniki: Pasażerowie samolotu do Australii są proszeni zająć miejsce. Jak powiedzieli tak zrobiłem. Lecieliśmy samolotem A380, podobno jest najlepszy, ale ja nigdy nie miałem zaufania do samolotów. Aaaa! Startuje! Aaaa! Dlaczego plecy wżynają mi się w siedzenie?! O! Już lepiej. Chyba już lecimy. Nie mam lęku wysokości, ale za to nie spałem całą noc, więc chyba pójdę spać. 2 godziny później Która godzina - pomyślałem i spojrzałem na zegarek. Była 10.23, czyli spałem tylko 2 godziny, Super! Spojrzełem w okno. Lecieliśmy szybko, ale chyba coś dymiło z prawego silnika, a w dodatku pilot (chyba) niechcący włączył głośno mówiący - Awaria. Zaraz się rozbijemy! Powiadom służby - powiedział 1 do drugiego przez głośnik. To znaczy, że się rozbijemy? Umre?! Może spotkam mame? Jak powiedzieli tak się stało. Straciliśmy kurs, a samolot spadał i spadał, aż w końcu się rozbił. Gdy samolot dotknął ziemi to automatycznie znalazłem się w jakimś pokoju, który miał białe ściany, sufit i podłogę. Nagle zobaczyłem mamę. - Mamo czy ja umarłem? - zapytałem - Nie. - odpowiedziała - To gdzie ja jestem? -zapytałem ponownie - Synku, to twoja wyobraźnia - odpowiedziała ponownie - Ty nie żyjesz?! - Nie żyje, ale pamiętaj, zawsze będę w twoim serduszku, zawsze będę ci podpowiadała i zawsze będę ciebie chroniła. Muszę ci powiedzieć jedno. Samolot rozbił się na Madagaskarze, uważaj bo tutaj są kanibale i dzikie zwięrzęta, ale wszystko będzie dobrze - po tych słowach się obudziłem. Leżałem i jako jedyny przeżyłem. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, więc wyszłem z samolotu. To była dżungla. - spotkamy się jeszcze gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował - usłyszałem głos w głowie. To była mama. Zacząłem płakać i usiadłem na powalonym drzewie. Czemu? Dlaczego nie ma tu taty?! Dlaczego to się stało! Narrator Adrien nie wiedział jakie szczęście otrzymał, ale na to musiał poczekać. Adrien Płakałem i płakałem aż nagle - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał ktoś. Jak podniosłęm głowę ujrzałem dziewczynę. Miała granatowe włosy spięte w dwa kucyki, na twarzy miała czerwoną maskę. Miała czerwoną koszulkę w kropki, która TYLKO zakrywała jej biust. Granatowe spodnie sięgały jej do kolan, a na stopach miała balerinki. Wszystko było dość pobrudzone, ale moją uwagę przykłuły szare, okrągłe kolczyki. To był dopiero I rozdział i chyba trochę nudny, ale cóż to jest w końcu I rozdział. Jeżeli chcecie żebym kontynuuwała (nie wiem jak się odmienia - dop. Autorki) tą serie to piszcie komentarze. Przyjme każdy komentarz i ten dobry i ten zły. Ciao <3 Rozdział 2 Mam nadzieję, że poprzedni rozdział się spodobał. Ten będzie bardziej ciekawszy. Adrien - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała dziewczyna, a ja się uśmiechnąłem - Umiesz gadać? - Wszystko dobrze - odpowiedziałem - To dobrze. Przyleciałeś tym samolotem? - zapytała wzkazując samolot A380. - Tak. - odpowiedziałem - Chodź za mną - powiedziała i poszła, a ja poszedłem za nią. Dżungla nie była aż tak gęsta. Dziewczyna szła przed siebie, pewna siebie i nic nie mówiła. Po krótkiej chwili pokazała mi swój szałas. - To jest mój szałas - powiedziała i wzkazała go. Był z drewna, a dach miał z liści. Obok niego było jeziorko - radzę trzymać się blisko mnie. - Dlaczego? - Wiesz kto to kanibal. - Taak - odpowiedziałem z zdziwieniem - Ich tutaj jest pełno. Są dwa plemienia. Biali i Czarni. Czarni są groźniejsi od Białych, dlatego z nimi nie chcemy walczyć... - Skąd to wiesz? - Ponieważ przez ostatnie 2 godziny obserwowałam ich walkę z ukrycia - odpowiedziała zbliżając się do mnie - wolisz rybę czy jelenia? - A nie ma kotleta? - zapytałem niepewnie, ponieważ dziewczyna była bardzo blisko mnie - Myślisz, że jeżeli jesteś synem Gabriela Agresta to musisz jeść to co ci się podoba. - powiedziała i poszła do sterty patyków, a następnie ułożyła je w pozycji do ogniska - To ty znasz mojego ojca i mnie? - Chyba każdy we Francjii zna ciebie i twojego ojca... - To ty jesteś z Francjii? - No. To co w końcu wybierasz? Rybę czy jelenia? - eee... Ryba - powiedziałem po czym udałem się z nią pod rzekę. - To proste. Nachylasz się, a jak ryba będzie wyskakiwała to ją łapiesz - powiedziała i złapała rybę - O tak. Teraz ty. - powiedziała, dała rybę do koszyka, który wcześniej zabrała i usiadła na kamieniu. Weszłem do rzeki i zacząłem łapać ryby. 1 - nie udało się, 2 - także się nie udało, 3 - nie udało się, a w dodatku spadłem do wody. Dziewczyny się śmiała, a ja po chwili także. W pewnym momencie ryba wskoczyła i do ust. Złapałem za nią i powiedziałem. - Złapałem - popatrzyłem na dziewczynę, ale ona jeszcze bardziej się śmieła, aż w końcu spadła z kamienia do wody. Obydwoje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Gdy już złapaliśmy 6 ryb to udaliśmy się do szałasu. Dziewczyna wziąła 2 kamienie i potarła o siebie, aż w końcu wyleciała iskra na stertę patyków, inaczej rozpaliła ognisko. Gdy ona piekła ryby to ja poruszyłem rozmowę. - Jak się tu znalazłaś? - Leciełam samolotem do Australii, ale on się rozbił na samym środku Madagaskaru. Dokładnie to się stało wczoraj, ale jakoś udało mi się zbudować szałas. - Ale jak? - Gdybyś wiedział co ludzie wiozą w walizkach. A jak ty się tu dostałeś? - zapytała, a ja powiedziałem jej całą prawdę. Widać było, że słuchała z zaciekawieniem. Chcieliście next? To macie! Całuski od Izki <3 Rozdział 3 Wyginam śmiało ciało xD Aguletka Free. Napisałaś czy będzie król Julian, a więc będzie :-D Adrien Po zjedzeniu ryb chcieliśmy pójść do spania, ale coś nam przeszkodziło. Hałas. - Co to? A raczej kto to?- zapytałem - Może to ludzie! - odpowiedziała i zaczęliśmy biec w stronę hałasu. Była to muzyka. Może w końcu się wydostanę z tej dżunglii wraz z tą dziewczyną... a ciekawie jak ma na imię? Cały czas biegliśmy. W ogóle się nie zatrzymywaliśmy. Więc postanowiłem ją zapytać. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytałem, ale cały czas biegliśmy. - Em... Jestem... Em... Mów do mnie... Biedronka - odpowiedziała - Tak masz na imię? - zapytałem ponownie - Nie. Powiem ci jak mam na imię, gdy będę miała do ciebie zaufanie - odpowiedziała. 1 minutę później zobaczyliśmy światła. Chwilę później schowiliśmy się za jakimś krzakiem. - Kiedy wychodzimy? - Taraz! - odpowiedziała i wyszliśmy za krzaka. Wszystko automatycznie stanęło. Muzyka i światła, ale zobaczyliśmy... - To człowieki! - krzykął lemur? Zatkało mnie. - Jesteśmy z wami! - powiedziała Biedronka. Szczerze to był... Król Julian?! - Jeżeli tak to dajcie jakis znak! - powiedział król. Nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Zwierzęta się do nas zbliżały. Był Alex? Gloria? Marty? I Melman? Lol. Mort i Moris też byli. Gdyby nie to, że Biedronka coś powiedziała to Skiper, Kowalski, Szeregowy i Rico by nas rozszarpali! - Wiginam śmiało ciało - zaśpiewała Biedronka, a zwierzeta stanęły - Wiginam śmiało ciało - także zaśpiewałem - Wyginam śmiało ciało - Na mnie to... - Mało - powiedzieli wszyscy. Łał! Czyli to prawda! Król Julian naprawdę żyje! Przynajmniej nas nie zabili! Nagle zwierzęta zaczeły nas nosić na rękach! Piliśmy sok z mango, kokosa i awokago. Biedronka bawiła się z Mortem i dziećmi, a ja z królem Julianem śpiewałem (K = Król Julian, A = Adrien, W = wszyscy, B = Biedronka) K - I liked move it, move it A - I liked move it, move it K - I liked move it, move it A - you like to W - move it! - zaczęliśmy spiewać, dzieci bawiły się w kółko graniaste, więc Biedronka mogła mieć czas dla siebie - Chodź z nami śpiewać - powiedziałem i wystawiłem jej ręke - No nie wiem? - odpowiedziała - No chodź - nalegałem - No dobrze - odpowiedziała i chwyciła mnie za rękę oraz weszła na scenę. - Teraz twoja solówka! - powiedziałem równo z Julianem, a Biedronka pokiwała głową, że ,,Tak" B - I liked move it, move it I liked move it, move it I liked move it, move it You like to W - move it! - śpiewaliśmy i śpiewaliśmy, ale... zaraz, zaraz zkąd wziął się Shrek, Osioł i Kot w butach? Z ręsztą. Czym ja się dziwię? W końcu spotkałem króla Juliana! Beka była wielka! Nagle się poślizgnąłem i upadłem na... Biedronkę. Leżeliśmy w takiej pozycji, że ja leżałem na niej. - Sorki - powiedziałem niezręcznie - Spoko - odpowiedziała. Nagle nasze usta zaczęły się zbliżać, ale przeszkodził nam Moris. - Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, ale wszyscy się na was gapią - powiedział. Serio?! W takim momencie! Wrrrrrrr! Szybko wstaliśmy i automatycznie wszyscy zaczeli tańczyć. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłem Margaret i Dove Cameron, ale co z tego! Niech nawet Andrzej Duda przyjdzie! I wykrakałem. Przyszedł, ale po kilku minutach nie było ani Margaret ani Dove Cameron ani Andrzeja Dudy. Same zwierzęta i Shrek. Podobało się? Chcecie next? Czy przyjdziecie do mnie z piłą mechaniczną, albo z patelnią? Piszcie w komentarzach! Rozdział 4 Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy składali mi życzenia urodzinowe! I daję nexta, bo zgaduje, że już szykowaliście patelnie xD Adrien Po imprezie poszliśmy do szałasu Biedronki. Przez całą drogę myślałem o tym zdarzeniu z Biedronką na scenie i o tym jak nam Moris przerwał. Czy to możliwe? Zakochałem się w niej? Chyba jednak możliwe. Gdybym ją tylko poznał bliżej! Gdy byliśmy już w szałasie Biedronka przyszykowała mi łóżko, a następnie poszliśmy spać. Następnego dnia - Wstawaj śpiochu! - obudziła mnie dziewczyna - Która jest?! - zapytałem, ponieważ nie chciałem wstawać - Jakaś... - popatrzyła na słońce, które przebijało się przez drzewa - 06.00 - Co?! - No! Jeżeli chcesz wrócić do domu to musisz wcześnie wstawać. - A tak dokładnie to co robimy? - Polowałeś kiedyś na jelenia? - A czy wyglądam na takiego? - po tych słowach lekko się zaśmiała. Co w tym jest śmiesznego? - To dzisiaj będziesz polował - oświadczyła i poszliśmy w głąb dżungli. Szliśmy i szliśmy i nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś szelesty. Kto to? Kanibal? Jeleń? Król Julian? Niewiedzieliśmy kto to, więc stanęliśmy i krążyliśmy w kółko. Po 2 minutach osoba wyskoczyła. To był... (Andrzej Duda xD) KANIBAL! - Co robimy? - zapytałem. Normalnie to bym zamienił się w Czarnego Kota, ale nie przy tej dziewczynie. - Weź to! - dała mi szable, a wzięła sama... jo-jo? Po co jej jo-jo? Za krzaków wyszedł kanibal i zza drzewa wyszedł kanibal, ale z... grubym patykiem?! Lol! - Obstawiam tego z patykiem! - powiedziałem a ona sie zgodziła. W końcu do nas ruszyli. Ja podeszłem do tego z patykiem i zacząłęm walczyć. Chodzę na szermierkę, więc pokonałem go w 1 minutę, a tak dokładnie to wbiłęm szablę w serce kanibala. Spojrzałem na Biedronkę. Ona sobie nieźle radziła. Przecież to było tylko jo-jo? Zacząłem myśleć logicznie jak ona to zrobiła? Jo-Jo + wojownicza dziewczyna = śmierć kanibala Mój wynik się zgadzał, dlatego w 3 minuty pokonała kanibali. - Łał! Jak to zrobiłaś?! - zapytałem - Mam doświadczenie. - odpowedziała. Doświadczenie? - a ty? - Ja chodzę na szermierkę - odpowiedziałem - To dobrze - uśmiechnęła się - teraz chodźmy coś upolować - ruszyliśmy. Szliśmy 10 minut, aż zobaczyliśmy trochę wolnej przestrzeni i jelenie. Biedronka wyciągneła łuk i strzały. - to się robi tak. Naciągasz, a jak już wymierzysz cel to puszczasz. Trafiłam. Teraz ty - powiedziała i trafiła w jelenia oraz dała mi łuk. Ja zrobiłem wszystko co powinno się zrobić itrafiłem, ale za to usłyszeliśmy dźwięk. ,,dzyń, dzyń". To był... mój telefon! Zapomniałem, że cały czas miałem go w kieszeni! Wyciągnąłem i zobaczyłe, że to od taty. - Odbierz - powiedziała Biedronka, a ja odebrałem (T = tata Adriena, A = Adrien) T - Synu ty żyjesz?! A - Tak. T - Gdzie jesteś? A - Na Madagaskarze T - To dobrze! Wyślę po ciebie helikopter A - dobrze T - Muszę już kończyć A - To pa T - pa - po tych słowach się rozłączył, a ja przekazałem dobrą nowinę Biedroncę. - Mój tata wyślę po nas helikopter! - powiedziałam i przytuliłem Biedronkę, a ona mnie. Po chwili oderwałem się od Biedronki. - Emm. Sorki - Spoko. Ja też przepraszam - powiedziała. Było dość niezręcznie, a w dodatku obydwoje się zarumieniliśmy. Iiii... Kończymy rozdział! Dziękuje za wszystkie wasze komentarze i życzenia urodzinowe! Ciao! Rozdział 5 Oto next. Czytajcie :-) Biedronka Ja się z tąd wydostane! To extra! Po tej nowinie poszliśmy do szałasu. Adrien od razu poszedł spać, a ja nie mogłam zasnąć, więc postanowiłam pogadać z Tikki. - Tikki ja się chyba zakochałam - powiedziałam z głosem ,, Nie wiem co robić" - Nie martw się - uspokoiła mnie - wiem że jesteś spontaniczna... - Czyli kiepsko?! - zapytałam, a zarazem jej przerwałam - To wspaniale! Idź spać, ponieważ helikopter powiniem być gdzieś tak około 16.00. - powiedziała, a ja zasnęłam. Śniło mi się, że tata Adriena nie pozwolił nam się spotykać w Paryżu! To był mój najgorszy koszmar w dziejach! Gdy się obudziłam była 08.00. Nie za dobrze... ale co tam! Najwyżej to helikopter poczeka. - Wstawaj! - krzyknęłam do Adriena. - (ziew) Ok - odpowiedział. Chyba po raz pierwszy on obudził się od razu! - Masz - podałam mu (smerfne xD) jagody - Dzięki. - Prosz, a teraz come on - powiedziałam i ruszyliśmy - Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał, a zarazem NIE stanęliśmy tylko bardziej ruszyliśmy - Helikopter nie wyląduje na drzewach tylko na jakieś łące. Właśnie na nią idziemy - odpowiedziałam. Gdy byliśmy już na łące odrazu bylądował helikopter. Gdy wylądował to Pan Agreste wyszedł z helikoptera. - Tato to jest Biedronka. Dzięki jej jeszcze żyję - powiedział Adrien i pokazał ręką mnie - Ym. No dobrze. Możesz z nami polecieć - odpowiedział Pan Agreste poważnym głosem. Wsiadliśmy do helikoptera i polecieliśmy do Paryża. Przez całą drogę rozmawaiałam z Adrienem, śmiałam się z nim i opowiadaliśmy sobie suchary. Gdy już dojechaliśmy to wysiedliśmy. Adrien Ja żyję! Z tego wrażenia przytuliłem Biedre, a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Gdy się juz od siebie odkleliliśmy to Mój Ojciec przemówił - A teraz wynoś się! - powiedział mój tata do Biedrony - wynoś się! - ona z płaczem poszła - Co ty robisz?! - zapytałem - Ona ma na ciebie zły wpływ - odpowiedział, a ja także z płaczem pobiegłem do domu. Czemu on mi to robi?! Nienawidzę jego! Gdy już dotarłem położyłem się na łóżku i chyba zasnąłem, ponieważ znowu byłem w tym białym pokoju. - Walcz o miłość! - powiedziała moja mama. Jak ja ją kocham! Ona ma rację. Muszę walczyć o miłość! Obudziłem się. Była 19.00, czyli zachód słońca. Postanowiłem wyjść z domu. Biegłem i biegłem, ale się poddałem, gdy byłem pod szkołą. Oparłem się o mur szkoły i nagle usłyszałem głos. - Cześć. - powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Odwróciłem wzrok w jej kierunku. To była... Marinette. Czemu nie Biedronka! - Cześć, Marinette - odpowiedziałem - Fajną miałeś impreze na Madagaskarze - powiedziała - Dzię... Z kąd ty wiesz o tej imprezie? - zapytałem zdziwiony, a ona rozpieła sweter i założyła maskę. To Biedronka! Miała tą maskę i bluzkę w kropki! Nie mogę uwierzyć! - To ty! - powiedziałem, podeszłem do niej i ją pocałowałem, a ona się uśmiechnęła. Tą historię zakończyła namiętnym pocałunkiem. KONIEC To już jest koniec! Nie ma już nic! Dzięki za czytanko. Bajo :-) Izka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania